


Inside the Cupboard

by timeladyleo



Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Fandot Creativity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyleo/pseuds/timeladyleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Driver gets a bit too overprotective of his model trains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside the Cupboard

It had taken some persuasion for the Driver to let the Manager put a lock on the cupboard, but he had managed it after weeks and weeks of unrelenting pestering. The Manager hadn’t seen the point, because honestly who was going to try and steal some model trains when they were already inside a cupboard, but the Driver had insisted that there were some very expensive models in there, and the hypothetical thief might hypocritically have an interest in trains, or a hypothetical ebay account on which they could be sold. 

The Manager hadn’t seen the issue with the actual locking of the cupboard. He knew all too well the value of the trains - after all he’d bought most of them. The problem he had was that they never stayed in the cupboard for long enough. 

Intricate tracks were set up all around the house, decorated with tiny trees and little houses and stations that the Driver had spent hours assembling. The Manager secretly liked to watch him play with his trains because despite the fact that he was a train driver who drove real life trains for his job, he was still excited to come home and look at trains some more. The genuine smile on his face was more than enough to make buying trains for the Driver, and a lock for his lasted cupboard worth it.


End file.
